<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>She’s Your Lobster by thejediway</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25019569">She’s Your Lobster</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejediway/pseuds/thejediway'>thejediway</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Friends AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:49:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25019569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejediway/pseuds/thejediway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based loosely around the Friends episode “The One With the Prom Video”. </p><p>You don’t need to have watched Friends in order to understand what is happening in this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Quinn Fabray &amp; Sam Evans, Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>She’s Your Lobster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Decided to write this after a conversation that @birachelberry on Twitter and I had on one of my tweets.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Okay I got to go to the theatre. Fanny Brice isn’t going to play herself,” Rachel says to Santana and Brittany as she grabs her purse, then makes her way to the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door opens to reveal Quinn stepping inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh hey Rachel,” Quinn greets politely. Well this is awkward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Quinn.” The two of them just simply stare at the other. Santana and Brittany look back and forth at each other and their two friends in front of them, questioning when they’re finally going to break the awkward silence. It lasts until Rachel finally refocuses herself. “Right got to go rehearse for </span>
  <em>
    <span>Funny Girl</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh um yeah. Have a good day.” Quinn tells her as the brunette girl brushes past her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You too.” She shuts the door behind her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then there were only three.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Her eyes move across the page of her book. It’s one of the newest books she has gotten, but yet she can’t seem to focus on what she is actually reading on the page. She keeps finishing the page and then jumping back to the top of it to see if somehow she’ll actually retain something that she read. Her mind however keeps wandering to a tiny brunette though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Damn she really needs to get Rachel out of her head. She might as well just give up on ever being with her. Especially when she was standing right next to Rachel when Rachel started flirting it up with some guy at the bar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were so close to being together too. Then Quinn messed it up by not exactly being clear about how she felt for her. By clear it means not telling her feelings for her at all. She’s not good at expressing them, never has been. Especially when she has to say them. It’s easier to just keep it bottled up and not do anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All I’m saying is, I’m worried about Lord and Lady Tubbington. They were searching up how to leave New York City on my computer.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Britt, are you sure that you just haven’t watched the second </span>
  <em>
    <span>Homeward Bound </span>
  </em>
  <span>film again?” Santana asks her wife. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was in San Francisco. This is New York City. Two completely different stories.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The house phone that Rachel, Santana, and Brittany has starts ringing. It interrupts Quinn’s failed attempt at reading and Santana and Brittany’s conversation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quinn, can you get that?” Santana asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quinn sighs and picks up the phone, then presses the answer button. “Hello, Rachel, Santana, and Brittany’s apartment, who’s this?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh hi,” the deep voice on the line says. “Is Rachel around?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, but if you leave a message, I can give it to her.” She grabs a pen and paper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who’s this?” He asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quinn.” She answers but he doesn’t say anything. “Now the message?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah right. Tell her it’s Brody and that I was trying to reach her.” Quinn writes it down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes that’s it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay I’ll forward the message. Bye now.” She hangs up the phone then picks the paper up to stick it to the refrigerator with a magnet. “So who’s this Brody guy?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She places a random magnet over it. “The guy that Rachel was talking to at the bar the other night,” Brittany answers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Almost immediately she debates removing the message from the refrigerator. “What does he want with her?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Santana snickers, “I’m guessing he wants to do a little dance…” Quinn rolls her eyes at her friend. “You know make a little love.” She’s just about done with her antics, even if they are quite humorous. Definitely can’t let Santana know that through. “Pretty much get down tonight.” A small giggle falls from Brittany when she finally understood what Santana was saying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a bitch, Santana.” Quinn's eyes land on the message again though. Nope. She’s not going to pass that message on, so she pulls it out from underneath the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Star Wars </span>
  </em>
  <span>magnet that was placed there by her best friend, Sam. He said that all of Rachel’s magnets were boring, so he gave her a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Star Wars </span>
  </em>
  <span>one for Christmas last year. “If he truly wants to get ahold of her he’ll text her.” The note lands at the bottom of the trash can not even two seconds later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bold of you to assume that he has her cell number,” Santana informs her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh well. The note is already soaked from the juice that is in those fruit cups that Sam and Blaine eat when they’re here.” She lets out a sigh in frustration. “I don’t understand. Literally two months ago Rachel and I were so close to being together, and I say the wrong thing and here we are now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kind of hard to say the wrong thing when you didn’t say anything at all,” Santana replies. “She asked you how you felt about her…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And like a chicken, I asked her if she wanted to order a pizza. I get that part Santana.” Quinn begins to walk over to the recliner that is set near the couch, where Santana and Brittany are cuddled up. “Now she’s flirting with a guy that she met at the bar? I mean this Brody should be taking down my messages,” she points at her own chest as she says the latter part of the statement. “Or Rachel and I should be together and we should...get some type of… message service.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hang in there. It’s going to happen,” Brittany informs her. Quinn takes a seat in the recliner, putting her feet up on the coffee table instead of putting out the foot rest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay well how do you know that?” Quinn asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because she’s your lobster,” she answers. Almost as soon as Quinn heard her say that, she raised her eyebrow in confusion. Quinn glances over at Santana, who is completely in awe of her wife. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Santana looks back at Quinn. “She’s going somewhere.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her attention is brought back to Brittany. “Care to elaborate?” Brittany gives her a questioning look. “Can you explain this lobster thing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on guys, it’s a well known fact that lobsters fall in love and mate for life.” She moves away from her wife to continue with the explanation. “You know you can actually see old lobster couples walking across their tank, holding claws.” She makes a hand gesture where she links her thumbs and index fingers into what appears to be a small two link chain. The movement begins to demonstrate how lobsters hold claws. “You have to picture lobsters.” She looks back and forth between Quinn and Santana. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quinn has a look of slight annoyance on her face meanwhile Santana is admiring her to the point where you would’ve thought Brittany had hung the moon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Santana notices the look on Quinn’s face. “What Brittany is trying to say is that you both have feelings for the other, and you’re both single. It’s bound to happen at some point.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well she probably won’t be single for long.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe she was just looking for a hookup with this Brody guy. She’s had many and still has remained single.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She also talked to him in front of you. She’s trying to make you jealous,” Brittany informs her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quinn lets out a sigh. “Look she knows how I feel for her. She doesn’t feel the same. Not anymore.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Suit it yourself Q.” <br/></span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>A </span>
  <span>day passes, when Quinn walks into Rachel, Santana, and Brittany’s apartment to see that Rachel is upset about something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey you okay?” Quinn asks her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rachel turns to her. Okay she’s truly pissed. Her eyebrow is pinched and she’s practically glaring at Quinn. “I went to Starbucks this morning and saw Brody there. Apparently he called here yesterday and </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>took a message. A message in which I didn’t receive.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s only one thing that Quinn is good at when it comes to these types of situations. And that’s changing the subject.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I brought you some vegan ice cream, do you want some?” Quinn holds up the bag in her hand. Rachel’s face softens for a moment, but then turns hard again when she realizes what exactly Quinn is doing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop doing that!” Rachel shouts. She inhales a deep breath to calm herself down. “Stop changing subjects when I’m talking to you. That’s how we’re in this mess to begin with,” she pauses just long enough to see a slight nod of Quinn’s head. “Why didn’t you give me the message?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I didn’t want to.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t want to?” Rachel repeats to exaggerate how dumb Quinn’s answers is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would I want to give a message from some guy who is interested in you, when I am as well?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because you’re my friend above all else,” she answers. “You should want me to be happy.” Quinn sets the bag on the table and begins to make her way to the door. It’s probably best that she leaves before it turns into a full-fledged argument. “Where are you going?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Back to my place.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re not finished talking about this!” Rachel follows right behind her. “You don’t get to storm out on me. Especially right now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I am.” Rachel blocks the doorway  before Quinn could walk out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have no right to be angry with me for flirting and talking to someone else. You’re the one who avoided </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>question when I asked </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>how </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>felt about </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I’m scared Rachel!” Quinn exclaims. “I’ve wanted to be with you for so long. Longer than you even know, that I’m scared to have you and then lose you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quinn…” Rachel starts to say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I please just leave?” The question is contemplated for a moment, but then with a nod of her head, the brunette moves out of the way, so Quinn could brush past her. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Sam is always the person that Quinn goes to in these situations. Thankfully, he doesn’t have a modeling gig today so she could go to her and Sam’s apartment that they also share with Blaine to be comforted by him. Him and Santana are the main ones who’ve been there throughout the whole time she has felt something for Rachel. Santana is who she goes to for being put back into her place. Sam is someone who is comfortable and can make her feel better, while still knowing what he’s talking about. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even if he is a huge dork. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s been that way since they dated that time back when she was a junior in high school, and him a sophomore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s on the couch playing a game of Halo. She sits down on the couch beside him and lays her head on his shoulder, while also wrapping her arms around him in a hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s up my other bottle blonde half?” He asks as he presses the pause button. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rachel and I got in an argument,” she states. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“About what?” He wraps an arm around her shoulder, pulling her in closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quinn sniffles and hides her face into his shoulder. “I picked up the phone while at her apartment yesterday. Some guy named Brody called, asking for her. He’s the guy who was flirting with her at the bar. I took a message but then I threw that message away. She ran into him at Starbucks and he told her that he left a message with me. And Brittany has me all stuck on Rachel being my lobster.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay I understood every part of that except the last. What about Brittany and the lobsters?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Apparently lobsters mate for life, and they hold claws while walking through their tank or the ocean or something.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckles lightly. “I personally do think Britt is right when she says that you’re Rachel’s lobster.” Quinn picks her head up to look at him. “Although you  should’ve given her the message.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quinn groans in defeat. “I know,” she admits. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She just needs time. Maybe she hangs out with this Brody guy, maybe she doesn’t. You’re Quinn Fabray. You’re always going to somehow be in her life. That’s why you two constantly fought over Finn, to remain in each other’s life.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quinn can’t help but grimace when thinking about that time in their history. “Ugh don’t remind me of that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll forever make fun of you because of it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hate you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam smiles at her. “I’ll take that as a compliment.” She rolls her eyes playfully at him. “Now let me beat your ass at NBA 2k.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dibs on the Lakers,” she tells him when he stands up to get the other controller for the Xbox. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“LeBron versus Giannis it is then.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tosses her the controller, exiting his Halo game then starts up NBA. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Around dinner time is when the two of them headed over to Rachel, Santana, and Brittany’s apartment. Santana, Brittany, and Blaine are already there. Rachel was at a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Funny Girl </span>
  </em>
  <span>rehearsal and then she was going to go out on a date with Brody. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least that’s what Santana informed her and Sam when they arrived. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The five friends just had take-out from McDonald’s because no one had the energy to cook. Quinn is the one who usually cooks. Santana hates to do it. Brittany’s cooking skills only go as far as making fondue. Sam and Blaine are too busy geeking out over </span>
  <em>
    <span>Star Wars </span>
  </em>
  <span>fanfiction. Even though Rachel isn’t there, she is known for causing grease fires, so she’s automatically out of the question. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Rachel finally arrives after the date, they’re all sitting in the living room. A small amount of chatter fills the living room, after they all finish singing “Bye Bye Li’l Sebastian” because they are watching </span>
  <em>
    <span>Parks and Recreation. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quinn looks over her shoulder when she hears the door open and close. The look on Rachel’s face tells her all that she needs to know on how the date went. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How’d the date go?” Blaine asks her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Terrible from the start. He was almost thirty minutes late and then spent most of it texting.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go Lima Heights on his ass if you want me to,” Santana offers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She takes the open seat left on the couch that is directly next to Quinn. “I’m sorry that happened. You don’t deserve that,” Quinn says to her, in a calming tone as she places a comforting hand on Rachel’s thigh. The brunette tries to hide a grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She brings her attention back to everyone else though. “I’m not even exactly mad or upset about it. It’s just sort of that thing where it’s sad of course, but there’s no point of dwelling over it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So no going Lima Heights?” Santana questions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rachel’s lips curl up into a smile as a small laugh escapes. “Nope. Although I get to pick what we watch after the next episode of Parks and Rec.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quinn smiles at her. “I’m all for that.” </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>It’s later that night when Quinn, Sam, and Blaine would usually be thinking about heading back to their apartment for the night, but instead they are talking about memories from high school. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One time San, Quinn, and I were having a sleepover and we invited Quinn to join us,” Brittany says after Blaine gets done recalling the memory of him and Rachel making out at the Rachel Berry trainwreck extravaganza party. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did she?” Rachel asks with a slight hint of jealousy in her tone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why? Are you jealous, Berry?” Santana teases her. She doesn’t answer the question though. “No she didn’t. The most she ever did was make out with both of us during freshman and beginning of sophomore year.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaine and Sam both laugh at the idea of it. “Why didn’t she do it for the rest of high school?” Sam asks, sounding quite amused by the thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because she had a thing for Rachel,” Brittany answers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rachel’s head shoots in Quinn’s direction, who is now sitting in the recliner. No way Quinn had feelings for her for all that time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait what?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit,” Santana mumbles under her breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quinn lets out a sigh. “You had a thing for me back in high school?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quinn is about to speak up when Santana does it instead. “Wait you seriously didn’t notice that? There’s a reason why we got that Glee Club photo back in sophomore year. She blackmailed Sue for it, when the only one who truly wanted and cared about it was you. She didn’t date Finn a second time because she actually liked him. Yeah she did it because she wanted to win prom queen, but she also did it so that way you would focus on your dreams.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Santana,” Quinn says to try and stop her from talking but she keeps going. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re also the only one she would listen to when she had that mental breakdown at the beginning of senior year. Why do you think she was the only one who was persistent to try and stop you from marrying Finn? She literally asked you with some hope inside of her that you were singing ‘Here’s To Us’ to her. When you said that it was only for Finn, that’s when she decided to let the chance of being with you go. Then of course she Taylor Swifted the wedding by crashing her damn car, which is only slightly more dramatic than what you are.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think she exactly planned on getting into the car crash,” Blaine pipes in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Santana ignores his comment and just keeps on going. “You can’t tell me that you weren’t feeling something for her as well on that day either. When Finn told you that it was now or never, you literally turned around to text Quinn. My Psychic Mexican Third-Eye told me then and is telling me now that you wanted her to show up so that you could leave with her driving the getaway car.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Santana,” Sam says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quiet, Trouty.” She continues. “When she had that flirtation with that guy who looked like tarantula, why do you think she was so depressed about nobody possibly finding her attractive anymore? The person she truly wanted was you, but Bible verse was there, so she thought it’d be best to just go with him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stops just for a brief moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then she starts again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry just one more thing. How do you think you won prom queen?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quinn could hear her heart pounding. She needed to leave the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Write-in,” Rachel answers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quinn and I gave it to you. We found out she won, and she didn’t want it because she wanted to give it to you. She was practically in a gay panic when she saw you in your prom dress. It only grew more when she saw that crown on your head.” After hearing that was when Quinn decided she needed to go get some air by leaving the apartment, so she stood up and started walking to the door. “Also she bought you both train tickets so you could literally visit one another. I didn’t see her doing that for anybody else.” Quinn stops in her tracks when her hand grabs a hold of the doorknob. “That wasn’t even half, but I’ll be done.” Santana finally says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It takes a moment for Rachel to process everything that Santana said before she stands up, making her way towards where Quinn is still standing with the door knob still in hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really did all of that?” She asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you it was longer than you even knew.” Her hand moves away from the door knob. She turns so Rachel is standing directly in front of her, about four feet of distance between the two of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunette smiles at her before closing the remaining gap by leaning up, capturing Quinn’s lips with her own for a beautiful kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of their friends watch them with huge smiles on their face as they give high-fives to the other in celebration. Mission completed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rachel pulls away slightly. “I’m still not the happiest that you didn’t tell me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quinn chuckles as her face turns red from embarrassment. “Guess I’ll have to make it up to you then.” This time Quinn closes the gap by kissing Rachel. Rachel circles her arms around Quinn’s neck as Quinn places her hands on Rachel’s waist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See? She’s her lobster!” Brittany says excitedly as she performs the holding claws gesture like she did before with a huge smile on her face. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed! </p><p>Follow me on Twitter @nerdagron</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>